


Flavour & Elegance (and everything in between)

by Linest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Metaphors too much metaphors, Tea & Coffee shenanigans, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Hubert ama café. Ferdinand ama chá. Eles amam um ao outro, e isso é o suficiente





	Flavour & Elegance (and everything in between)

**Author's Note:**

> Porque quando vc shippa um amante de chá com um amante de café, nada mais just do que usar isso como metafora para a relação deles
> 
> Espero que gostem~ ♡

Não era segredo para ninguém que Hubert adorava café. Ele adorava o aroma de um bom café preto logo após a finalização do preparo, o calor que irradiava de uma xícara cheia. A maneira como a sensação de energia proporcionada pela cafeína fez seus dedos tremerem levemente com agrado, o calor fazendo o sangue correr em suas veias, dando-lhe aquele espigão que o mantinha funcionando no dia a dia fatigante da corte.

Hubert adorava seu café. Ferdinand adorava seu chá.

Ferdinand amava a forma com que o chá o acalmava. A maneira como o calor do líquido impregnado com a essência das folhas e ervas diversas viajava até as pontas dos dedos das mãos e dos pés, a sensação o ajudando a limpar a mente geralmente tão turbulenta. Ele amava a maneira com que uma boa xícara o fez se sentir mais firme, como o ritual diário o guiava a estabilização do seu espírito, algo necessário para sobreviver ao caos de todos os dias como Primeiro Ministro do Imperador Edelgard.

Ferdinand uma vez explicou para Hubert que beber chá, para ele, era como usar um cobertor, a calma o recebendo com uma calma quente e calorosa.

Hubert ama Ferdinand.

O homem elegante e brilhantemente barulhento é a própria personificação do café. Um beijo de Ferdinand fazia o sangue de Hubert cantar louvores, um abraço dele deixava seus joelhos fracos. Um dos seus preciosos sorrisos, aqueles reservados apenas para Hubert, proporcionou a energia que Hubert tanto ansiava.

Ferdinand ama Hubert.

Hubert era como o chá. Algumas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido faziam os nervos de Ferdinand se acalmarem, as borboletas em seu estômago sempre que via o homem taciturno se acalmando com um único toque em seu braço, e um raro sorriso tinha o poder de ser a sua âncora.

Diante de tudo isso, Hubert acha que uma das maiores ironias da vida é que Ferdinand odeia café. Ele desprezava o modo com que a bebida amarga fazia seu estômago doer e sua cabeça latejar, detestava a maneira como a cafeína fazia seu coração bater anormalmente rápido, a calma tão apreciada desaparecendo em um turbilhão descontrolado e negro. Ainda assim, Ferdinand fez um ótimo café. Ele costuma preparar uma xícara para Hubert todas as noites, quando ambos conseguiam algum tempo de paz para ficarem a sós e aproveitarem a companhia um do outro, ou quando Hubert ficava acordado até tarde revisando suas anotações. Nesses dias em específico, Ferdinand gentilmente se aproximava da mesa de trabalho de Hubert, colocando sem palavras uma xícara de café fumegante na frente do Ministro. Ele não diz nada, apenas dá um beijo na testa do moreno e se afasta para cuidar de seus próprios afazeres. Quando Hubert se lembrava de beber o café preparado pelo seu amante, a bebida já se encontrava esfriada. Talvez seja porque ele deixou a janela aberta. Talvez seja porque ele deixou a xícara intocada por muito tempo, demasiado imerso no que estava fazendo para tomar um gole.

Mas apesar do desgosto, Hubert tomava o café frio até a última gota.

Ferdinand sabia que Hubert não compartilhava o mesmo entusiasmo pela arte do chá. Era difícil achar algum tipo de chá que agradasse seu companheiro, e mais de uma vez Ferdinand se encontrou decepcionado ao falhar na missão de conquistar o paladar do outro homem. Mas ele ainda tenta e, com prazer, encontra uma mistura adequada. Flor de lótus importadas de Morpheus com toque de maçã. Uma mistura intrigante, assim como Hubert. Com isso, Hubert é muito mais indulgente e permite Ferdinand o convencer a experimentar outros sabores.

Eles não encontram outra mistura tão efetiva, mas Ferdinand ainda se sente satisfeito toda vez que observa Hubert preparar uma xícara de chá de lótus e maçã.

Hubert ama café. Ferdinand ama chá. Eles amam um ao outro, e isso é o suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estou completamente apaixonada por esse ship, ok? Sério Ferdibert é literalmente meu otp, eles são ridiculamente adoravéis juntos e ainda cobre 3 dos meus tropes
> 
> Goth/Prep  
Enemies to friends to lovers  
Tea/Coffee
> 
> Tem como eu não amar? NÃO TEM! Eles são apenas perfeitos um para o outro (^♡^)
> 
> Also não traduzi Emperor pra Imperatriz ao me referir à Edelgard porque ela é foda e tem que ser chamada de Imperador sim, foda-se
> 
> Não esqueçam que os comentários são o pão do escritor
> 
> See ya~ ♡


End file.
